To Reminisce
by simply woven
Summary: It's 2018 and Kerry Weaver shares her bitter-sweet memories of Carter, Abby, Mark and others from the beloved County General Hospital with her son, Henry.


Disclaimer: I've seen a lot of these on other pieces, so I have a feeling I should write one as well... I don't own ER or any of the characters! There, how's that?

Spoiler: Again, I've seen quite a few of these...basically, contains spoilers from season five or six through fifteen.

Please, Read & Review...this is my first published fanfiction, and I would really love some feedback, positive and negative.

* * *

**To Reminisce**

May 25th, 2018

"Mom! Hey! How was your day?" Fourteen year old Henry asked from where he was seated on the couch as his mother walked in the front door.

"It was good, thanks for asking…how was your day off from school?" the fifty-two year old asked as she closed the door behind her.

"It was pretty good…Eli, Cam, Kody and I went down to the pier and met up with Abby, Hannah and Maia…we chilled there for a while…" he answered before continuing to look through the photo album he had on his lap. "Speaking of Abby…is this Abby and Joe?" he asked, holding out a photo towards his mother. Looking up from the mail she was looking through, Kerry smiled.

"Yeah, that's them…about three weeks after he left the NICU. Gosh, I remember when you were in the NICU…your mom and I barely ever left. Did I ever tell you Abby was one of the med students who worked on you?" She went on as she moved onto the couch next to her son.

"She was? You never said anything…" Henry answered, a hint of wonder in his voice.

"Yep, she did your lumbar puncture. Your mom was dead set against having a med student do it, but I knew Abby could do it. I trusted her." She answered, as she flipped through the album, smiling at old pictures from Africa, her friends from County, her deceased wife, Sandy…

"And that's why she was signed to be my legal guardian when you had your surgery?" Henry asked, speaking of the hip replacement Kerry had in 2006.

"Exactly…Abby was a good friend to me…she was there when I miscarried when your mom and I were first trying to have a baby, she was there when your mom died, she was there when I was fighting for custody of you…she'd always been a wonderful friend." She finished, still looking at the album.

"Then what about…him? That's Carter, right?" Henry asked, pointing at a picture taken at one of the many ER Christmas parties.

"Yep, the one and only." She replied, laughing at the huge smile on his young, quirky face.

"He got stabbed, didn't he?" Henry asked, only to instantly regret his bluntness upon looking up, to see the saddened look on his moms face.

"Yes…John was stabbed." She answered simply, obviously not wanting to go into detail. Henry knew that that was one of the few things his mother hated to talk about.

Quickly changing the subject, he went on. "He used to live with you, right?" Kerry nodded. "And he went and did relief work in Africa?"

"Yeah…in 2003 he made his first trip over there with Luka, Abby's husband. He came back a few weeks later, only to leave again about a month later. That time, he stayed for a few months, and came back to the states with his girlfriend, Kem, who was expecting their child. The baby was still-born. After that, I guess they split up for a while; Kem went back to the Congo to her AID's Clinic, and Carter went to Sudan. When I went back to Chicago for The Joshua Carter Center opening, she was there but they still weren't together, however I guess she moved back to Chicago with him about six years ago…they got married, and have a daughter; Amelia is about four now." Kerry explained to her son.

"Wow, he's got a pretty interesting life…" Henry said.

"Yep, and that's only the half of it," Kerry answered, thinking about his battle with addiction and multiple relationships, among other things. "Now, do you know who this man is?" She asked, pointing at a picture of mostly-bald man, wearing green scrubs and round glasses.

"Not a clue." Henry answered with interest.

"This is Mark Greene. He was my predecessor as chief resident when I first started at County. He and I…I guess we didn't always see eye to eye. Still, I had an enormous amount of respect for him. He was an incredible physician."

"What's he doing now?"

"Well, in 2000 or so, he was diagnosed with brain cancer. They thought the tumor was inoperable, but he found a surgeon who would do it. Right around that time, his wife, Elizabeth, found out she was pregnant. Once they removed the tumor, he was cancer free for a few months. Then he presented with symptoms again; his tumor had come back. His surgeon refused to operate that time, and Mark stopped chemo; he wanted to enjoy what little time he had left with his two daughters, Ella and Rachel, and his wife. They went to Hawaii, where he grew up, and that's where he died." Kerry told her son, he eyes turning a lighter shade of blue as they welled up.

"Oh my word…Mom, that's horrible." Henry said, in shock.

"Yeah…it is. But believe me; Mark lived a good life, filled with love."

"So…this is Rachel and Ella and Elizabeth?" Henry asked, pointing out a picture-Christmas card.

"Yep, that's them. Rachel is the older one of the two. Elizabeth is a doctor, too; a surgeon from England. Actually, Rachel is a doctor now, as well." She told him, realizing, that since the last time she and Elizabeth had talked back in 2016 or so, Rachel had probably finished residency.

"That's pretty cool…keeping it in the family and all. What about Ella? How old is she now?" he inquired

"Gosh…she's about eighteen now. When I talked with Elizabeth last, she was doing well in school…she's probably attending college, now." Kerry answered, her own statement surprising herself; she couldn't believe that Ella, whom she hadn't seen since she was about twelve years old, was a legal adult.

"That's pretty cool," Henry said. "Anyway, who is this?" he asked, pointing at another picture after quickly glancing at it. Before Kerry had a chance to answer, Henry took another look, "JEANIE AND CARLOS?!" he exclaimed.

Laughing, at her son's revelation, Kerry nodded, "Yep, that's them, just a few years after Reggie adopted him."

"Wow, hard to believe he is already 20. Speaking of Jeanie…how is she? Have you talked to her recently?" Henry asked, speaking mainly of her HIV status.

"We talked last week, actually. She's doing all right…her HIV hasn't gotten the best of her, thankfully. Carlos is in college, and Jeanie is working at a rehabilitation facility. She and Reggie are still together..everything seems to be going pretty well for them."

"That's good…" Henry said, "Now, who else is there from County that we haven't talked about?" Henry asked, making Kerry smile. She knew that there were too many people that she'd crossed paths with at county to name, never mind give a brief biography on. Still, she decided she'd share stories of the more prominent figures.

"Well, there's Doug and Carol Ross and their twin girls, Kate and Tess…I actually delivered Tess in the ER. They moved to Seattle in '98 or so. Then there's Peter Benton and Cleo Finch…Peter and I go pretty far back…he's a surgeon and Cleo is an ER doc. They got married about five years ago. Peter's son, Reese, is about 22 now, I think. There's Susan Lewis. She worked at county when I first started, and then left for about five years. She came back, and got married and had a son, Cosmo, he's about a year younger than you. She left again in '04 or so to go work at a medical school….And then there's Romano-" Kerry went on before getting cut off by her son, who seemed to perk up at the mention of Romano.

"Didn't he get his arm chopped off by a helicopter?" He asked eagerly.

"Nicely put, Henry," She said sarcastically. "but yes, Robert was on the chopper pad when he got to close to the tail rotor. Then, about a year later, he was killed when one crashed in the ambulance bay. He was a brilliant surgeon, but one of the biggest, most arrogant ass' I've ever met." She finished.

"I bet everyone just loved him." Henry added dryly, but with a smirk.

"You've got that right. But let's go through the rest of these later…I've got to start dinner." Kerry said, rising from the coach, heading for the kitchen. She loved being able to share her memories with her son. _I'll tell him more over dinner...maybe about Sandy, or Africa,_ she thought, grinning.


End file.
